


Return

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Happy, I pods, Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Return

Darcy Lewis, intern of Jane Foster can sufficiently say that her dream of seeing aliens is fulfilled.  
Their newest friend was an alien who on Earth is regarded as a God.  
The only downside is that Shield confiscated all of Jane's equipment including Darcy's I-Pod.

A voice calls her, " Darcy Lewis ? "

Darcy turns at the sound of her name and sees one of the most handsome men she has encountered.  
He is tall, has blonde hair, sharp cheekbones and gorgeous blue-gray eyes.  
In his hands is her I-Pod.   
Darcy is ecstatic.  
The man grins and hands her the I-pod and turns and leaves.  
Darcy doesn't even get a name.


End file.
